Pokemon Teen Life
by ZmcGaming2001
Summary: Pokemon Teen Life is about two brothers that are having a hard life as teens. Challenges, bullying, drama, and way more. Its gets sadder, and sadder. Read this untold story if you want to know why its sad. (Story is discontinued, go see the remake of this story, and it's called "Pokemon Life As Teens", and my new account is "ZmcGaming990".)
1. The New School Year

Genres: Romance, Little bit of action, comedy, and drama.

Fanfiction Story.

Main Characters: Red, Ash, Serena, Gary, Dawn, Leaf, Paul, and Brock.

(This is my first ever Fanfiction, so this is just a start off for me, and please dont leave hate...and if you guys can, please give advice, because it would help me improve my Fanfiction storys)

(This highschool has 8th to 12th graders, i just wanted to you guys know)

The Description/Who are the 2 main Characters: Pokemon Teen Life is about two brothers that are having a hard life as teens, and in highschool. One of the brothers is known as Ash Ketchum a 14 year old boy, he is known as the kid prodigy for his very good at drawing, mathematics, music, games, and goes to a engineering club every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, after that he goes to a music club. Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sundays he goes to a mathematics club. He likes comics, video games, Fantasy movies, and especially pokemon battles. Every teen in highschool basically knows him. His brother is known as Red Ketchum a 15 year old boy, Who is the most popular teen in school. He goes to the gym daily, goes to jit jitsu, football, and soccer. Red is a teen you want too be friends with, but for some reason some boys act like the girls, but they dont love him like the girls do, and if he asked a girl out, they are very lucky and to red the girl is special to him. Red is NOT ones of those popular snobs, he is one of the most nicest, kindest, etc kid in the whole school. Girls will actually fight over him, so they can impress Red...yeah its the other way around. Ash doesn't get that much attention, and he doesn't like that attention. The rest of characters storys will be told throughout the chapters, and more about Red and Ash. The story starts at 9th grade for Red, and 8th for Ash, this is the first day at highschool.

Chapter 1

The New School year.

This is Pallet town, in the kanto region, where the brothers story starts... "BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." beeped the alarm clock.

"Huh?...oh yeah...school" Tiredly Ash said, while he turned off his alarm clock.

Ash got out of his bed, and opened the door. But there was a surprise from his older brother.

"My baby brother is finally in 8th grade, and in the same school as me!" Said Red happily while giving Ash a noogie.

"Get off of me Red! knock it off! Whined Ash while he tries to stop Red.

Red finally lets go of Ash and goes down stairs to eat his breakfast, while Ash went into the shower. Right after Red was done eating breakfast, he remembered something that he need to ask his mom.

"Hey mom, do you know where is that letter with my locker number, and my homeroom teacher is, and my bus number? Asked Red while putting his dish in the sink.

"Its on the counter" Said Delia.

Red picked up the letter and read it. "HomeRoom: Professor Rowan, Room 12 Downstairs. Looker Number and Combination: A106. 34-55-23. Bus number 11."

"Yes, i got professor rowan!" Yelled Red with joy.

Ash, was already done with his shower, and already gotten dressed. Ash was kinda happy that he is going to school, because he hates sitting in his house. After he was done eating breakfast, he also asked where his letter was.

"Mom, do you know my letter is?"Asked Ash.

"Its on the counter" Said Delia.

Ash picked it up, and read it out loud.

"HomeRoom: Professor Birch, Room 22 Second Floor, Number and Combination: B201 24-45-32. Bus number 11."

"You got Birch for your homeroom? Good luck with him." Laughed Red while looking in the fridge for a drink.

"Whats so bad about Professor Birch?"Asked Ash

"He is crazy, like messed up in the head" Said Red

Ash's face looked worried but, he thinks Red is just teasing him. So he will see for himself when he goes to school. Red and Ash looked at the time, and they ran up the stairs to there room, to get there hats.

"Goodbye mom!" Said Red and Ash at the same time while walking out the door.

(Delia let them walk the first day)

While there walking there way to school, Red saw something in Ash's face.

"Ash?...why are you so worried? Asked Red while walking to school.

"Im not worried. Why are you asking? asked Ash nervously.

"Cause you look worried" said Red.

"Just dont worry about it red" said Ash.

Red and Ash are almost there, and they heard a certain someone saying something walking on the other side.

"Hey Ketchums!" Yelled random person.

"What up Gary Motherfucking Oaks!" Yelled Red.

Gary walked over to Red and Ash to walk with them to school, and talked to them.

"Hey Gary." said Ash

"Hey ash. Whats up with the worried face?" Asked Gary.

"Oh now with you?...nothing Gary" Said Ash.

They finally got to the school but Red had to run into the school leaving Ash and Gary behind, because the buses are pulling in, and the girls are going to run off the bus, and surround him, and he wasn't in the mode for the attention. He luckily got in the school in time, but luckily the girls didn't notice him. Red went to the office to get his sheet to know when his periods start. After he got his sheet, he walked in the bathroom and just sat on the floor playing games on the floor untill was ready. He heard the door open, and looked who it was.

"Red?...what are you sitting in the bathroom?" Said Ash.

"Cause i dont want the attention right now." Said Red. "

You?...you dont want the attention right now?" Said Ash with smirk.

"Yeah i dont." Said Red with a depressed voice.

"Dude, come on it was like 2 weeks ago, and i feel depressed about it aswell." Said Ash

Red looked at the time on his phone, and bell was about to ring for homeroom. Red quickly walked out, and walked to Professor Rowans room. When he reached his homeroom, he walked in.

"Your Red Ketchum Yes?" Asked Professor Rowan.

"Yes sir" Said Red.

"Your seat is...in the 3rd row, 4th desk." Said Professor Rowan while looking at the sitting chart.

Professor rowan asked red to put the names on the desk so they know where there seats are. Red said yes, and Professor Rown gave him paper with names on them, and the seating chart. As soon red sat down, the bell rang. Red wasn't looking forward to get the attention he got last year. He was happy that Gary Oaks was in this class, and he sat to the left of Red and surprisingly, Gary was the first one after Red to go in.

"Yoooo Red you have rowan too?" Said Gary with excitement.

"Yep." Said Red happily.

"Here they come, are you ready to hear the screaming?" Said Gary with a big smirk on his face

"Yes...and dont bother me with this please" Said Red stressfully.

Obviously Gary doesn't know why, but he did what red asked. The teens walked in, and right away the girls screamed there heads off like in a horror movie. All the girls were purposely seated away from Red because, Professor Rowan knew about Red being the most popular teen in school. He was popular because, of him winning alot of matches and countywide championships, his good looks, him being the most nicest, kindest, etc teen in the whole school, and way more. Once everyone seated down, there was 2 seats left, and everyone was wondering why would someone skipping the first day.

"Welcome back students, and i will be your homeroom teacher for the whole of 9th grade. Two desks are empty because, two new students are coming but they are coming in a little bit. When they come, i'll point at you to introduce yourself, after they introduced themselves. Alright class?

"Yes professor rowan." Said the class at the same time.

"Do what ever untill they get here class." Said Professor Rowan with a smile on his face.

While Professor Rowan was waiting for the two new students, Ash wasn't so happy. (This is right after Red walked out of the bathroom) Ash walked out, one minute after Red. When ash reached his class, he walked in and he wasn't going to like his class.

"Um...are you Professor Birch right?" Asked Ash.

"OF COURSE I AM! YOUR DAMN SEAT IS IN THE 3RD ROW 5TH DAMN DESK! " yelled Professor Birch.

Now Ash knew Red was right, he was angry he had Birch and when he sat down, Birch just sat in his chair looking at Ash like he was going to kill him. Ash looked away from the disgusting face he was making, and he jumped when the bell rang. Once everyone seated down, Birch got up and yelled.

"THERE IS A NEW STUDENT COMING IN A LITTLE DAMN BIT! NO INTERACTIONS WITH NO ONE! JUST SIT STRAIGHT AND DONT FREAKING DONT TALK!" yelled Professor Birch.

For Red's class?...Red was talking to Gary, untill Rowan said something.

"There here class and when i point you, introduce yourself." Said Rowan. He opened the door, and two girls walked in. One of them had short honey colored hair, with a pink-red fredora. She was wearing a light pink dress over a grayish black tank top with a white collar, she also wears a long red vest with big pockets, black stockings with brown boots. The other girl had long light brown hair, with a white and red hat. She was wearing a light blue tank top, a red skirt, light blue scrunchie socks, and red and white shoes.

"Class, this is Serena (Pointing to the short haired one), and the other one is Leaf, they are sisters" Said Rowan.

Red couldn't stop staring at Serena, but he had to stop, or someone would notice, but the good thing is no one notice it, but Gary. Red was thinking to himself, and out of nowhere he felt someone shaking him, and pointing to rowan to let Red know Rowan was calling him.

"Oh sorry sir, My name is Red." Said Red.

Then Rowan continued, but Red nevered felt like this before, well in elementary school, but this felt better. Now going back to Ash, and his crazy teacher.

"The new student is here guys, and from left to right, i want you to tell your name." Said Birch calmly.

Birch opened the door, and the new student came in. She had blue hair, with a white beanie. She wore a black V-neck tank top, with a white undershirt, and a pink skirt, Pink knee high boots, with black socks underneath.

"I want you guys to meet Dawn" said Birch.

Ash thought she was pretty, but Dawn couldn't keep her eyes off of Ash. Dawn liked his appearance, she wanted to know more about him. Dawns seat was behind Ash's, Serena's seat was to the right of Red, and Leafs was on the other side of where Serena was sitting. Red was so happy that she sits right next to him, but for gary, he likes Leaf. 5 periods later lunch came, and Red was sitting alone, and Gary needed to talk to Red.

"Yo i saw you staring at her" Said Gary with a big smirk on his face.

"Ok you saw me, whats the big deal" said Red.

"The big deal is you crushing on the new girl." Said Gary.

"Thats not true." Said Red while chuckling.

"Gary Motherfucking Oaks never lies" Said Gary with his arms crossed pretending to be mad.

"Fine, i have a crush on the new girl" Said Red while mocking garys voice.

"I knew it! Its so rare for you to have a crush on a girl, and speak of the devil. Here comes the sisters, im going to wave them to sit here with us." Said Gary.

"Ugh." said Red while putting his hands on his face.

Gary waved to the girls to sit with them, so they did cause all the tables were packed. So the girls sat down, and Gary wanted to start the conversation.

"Hey guys." Said Serena and Leaf at the same time.

"Hey" Said Red and Gary at the same time.

"Sooo, where are you guys from?" Asked Gary.

"We came from the Kalos region" Said Leaf.

"The Kalos region? Thats far from Kanto." Said Gary with his eyes wide opened.

"Sooooo, people been telling me and my sister about you beeing the popular teen... and your the best player and captain in football and soccer... correct?" Asked Leaf while looking at Red.

"Correct" Said Red while chuckling.

"Hey, um... Serena why don't you talk as much?" Asked Gary with a smirk on his face, and while looking at Red, luckily no one notice it except for Red.

"Oh...um sorry, i was day dreaming." Nervously said Serena while looking at her tray.

"If you want, can you tell us what your day dreaming about?" Asked Leaf.

Red was getting irritated by Gary, cause he was trying to see Reds reaction, but Gary didn't want to stop cause he was having to much fun.

"Oh it was something about Kalos..." Said Serena.

Red got up to dump his tray, then he went to sit back down, But then he put his head down. But with Ash?...lets see his problem. (This is when Red was in 4th period) it was lunch for Ash, he always sat with his friends but now with more kids he couldn't, so he sat alone. But someone came up too him with no tray, and he looked up.

"Can i sit here?" Dawn said.

"Sure" said ash. Ash didn't really want to start a conversation, but Dawn did.

"Everyone said your a prodigy?" Asked Dawn with an eyebrow up.

"Yep, im a prodigy" said Ash while chuckling.

"What are you talented at?" Asked Dawn.

"Engineering, Art, Music, and Video Games." Said Ash

"Thats amazing" Said Dawn.

After that lunch ended, before she go her lunch, she was talking to her teacher which made her late. For Red?...Gary knew something was bothering him and it only wasn't serena, it was something else. A teen walked to the table trying to act cool...he was known for the biggest jerkoff in the whole school.

This is it for chapter one guys!

If you guys like it, chapter 2 will come out tomorrow. Remember, this is my first ever Fanfiction Story i wrote, so it wont be that good, but i hope you guys like it. If this does get alot of good reviews, i'll try to make chapter 2 and 3 tomorrow. Please leave advice so i can im prove my story. If you guys want, you can ask me what characters you want to see, and stuff like that. Some chapters MIGHT be bad for kids 11 and under, not saying not to but read the other chapters if you want.


	2. The Fake Truths

Chapter 2: Fake Truths.

The Fake Truths.

Last time on Pokemon Teen Life, was when the biggest jerkoff in the whole school came to the table where Red, Gary, Leaf, Paul Serena where sitting...The jerkoffs name was Paul. He picks on anyone in the school, and he fought a senor before. He claimed he won, but that was a lie.

"Hello Paul!" Said Leaf and Serena at the same time while they are blushing.

"You know this punk?!" Said Gary with his eyes wide opened.

"Yeah, we are good friends, and he was from Kalos aswell, and he isn't a punk." Said Leaf.

"Yeah Gary im not a punk, dont start rumors." Said Paul.

"Yeah right Paul, tell the Principal about you not being a punk and i'll bet you he will start laughing his ass off." Said Gary.

The bell rang for 6th period, Serena and Leaf followed Paul where ever Paul went. Gary was kinda mad that those girls dont know about Paul being the most biggest jerkoff ever. Paul haves alot of friends, and most of them are not hia friends cause, Paul threatens them if they dont be his friend. Red and Gary were walking to class and little did they know, Paul, Serena, Leaf, and other students were behind them. Paul went behind Red and kicked him in the leg, Red turned around, and punched him in the face, leaving his nose gushing. Gary, Serena, and Leaf saw it. Serena and Leaf were mad at Red for hitting him, Gary was extremely happy. Paul had told them he was going to kick Red in the leg, cause he wanted to play around, but Paul kicked him really hard. (Time skip when school is over)Red and Ash were walking home, with gary aswell.

"So how was birch Ash?" Asked Red.

"Horrible, yelling at me for asking him if he was Professor Birch, and gave me a fucking disgusting face." Said Ash with anger.

"Well thats birch. Hey Gary, wanna come over?" Asked Red.

"I would, but i promised my uncle i would visit him, maybe tomorrow?" Said Gary.

"Alright, See ya tomorrow Gary" Said Red.

"Bye Gary." Said ash with a depressed voice.

"Smell you guys later!" Yelled to Red and Ash while running to his house.

"Its bothering you now?" Asked Red

"Yep..." Said Ash.

They continued walking home, with something bothering them. The thing that was bothering them, was the death of there father. (In this story there father left when when Red's last day as a 8th grader, and Ash's last day as a 7th grader, but they found out that he died when he left.) They walked in, and Red walked up stairs, and laid down on his bed, remembering the fun times he had with his father. Ash went to make himself a sandwich, and for Red aswell.

"How was your first day at highschool Ash?" Asked Delia.

"Horrible" Said Ash.

"Why was it horrible?" Asked Delia.

"Cause my homeroom teacher is a fat ass jerkoff." Said Ash with anger.

"Hey! Watch your mouth young man!" Yelled Delia.

Ash was done with making the sandwiches, he went to Reds room and found him sleeping and Ash comes back down stairs.

"Mom Red is sleeping, what should i do with his dinner?" Asked Ash.

"I'll wrap it up with tin foil, and put in the fridge. Red will have it for breakfast tomorrow morning." Said Delia while wrapping the tin foil around the sandwich and plate.

It was 8:30pm, and Ash went to bed, cause Red and Ash were going on the bus tomorrow. Its was 5:25am... Red woke up and went to take a shower. Red was really mad that he had to go on the bus because, paul is on the same bus. After Red punched Paul, he went to the Principles Office. Red explained why he punched Paul 1 time so hard, he nose started to gush blood. Paul got lunch detention, and after school detention. Red got Lunchand After school detention for the 1st week, and 2nd week of school. After he got out of the shower, and after he got dressed, he got a text message from gary, which it said

"Hey Red, im not going to school today cause i have been throwing up, going number 3 alot, my head hurts, my throat hurts, and my stomach really hurts. So, please dont get in trouble."

-Gary MotherFucking Oaks.

"Its ok Gary, and i hope you feel better bro. P.s I know you are crushing on Leaf.

-Red.

"0_o...Bye Red, im going to rest.

-Gary

"Bye Gary."

-Red.

It was 6:00am already, and Ash just got out of the shower, and noticed that Red is extremely happy, wearing a Blue tight shirt with a hood, and it had his last name on the back. He was wearing a pair of red mens joggers. He is wearing a red supra on his right foot, and a blue supra on his left. In Pallet Town, its Rare to have a pair of supras. He combed his hair down, with gel. He smelt like cologne, and it smelt good to Ash. Ash was very surprised to see Red dressed as that, and Ash went to his room to get dressed. Red went down stairs to eat, but he found a note said...

"Ash made you a sandwich yesterday but you were asleep, so i wrapped it up with tin foil, and i put it in the fridge. I went for a job interview, so you will be back before i will. I got you your own key to the house, its on the countertop. Tell Ash that im at a job interview, and you hold the keys, and i love you both.

-Mom (Delia)

Out of nowhere, Red got a call. He knew who it was, and he was excited, and he answered it.

"Yooo, what up Brock!" Said Red with excitement while on the phone.

"Hey Red how are you!" Said Brock with excitement while on the phone aswell.

"Im good bro, what about you?"Asked Red.

"Im good, and extremely excited for today!" Said Brock with alot of exexcitement.

"Why?" Asked Red.

"Because, im coming back!" Yelled Brock with happiness.

"Yooooo, are you serious?" Asked Red.

"Of course im serious bro, my bus is here...its bus 11. Bye Red!" Said Brock, and then hangs up.

Red was even more happy that Brock was back, and on the same bus. He looked at the time, and ran up got his Nike DrawString backpack, and told Ash lets go, ash got up, then he grabbed his Adidas DrawStrDrawString backpack, and his hat and ran with Red to the bus stop, and they almost missed the bus. Red was walking to the back with girls screaming and saw Brock, and Red ran towards him, and Ash aswell. They both sit down and start talking with Brock.

"Yo, what up Brock!" Said Red while sitting down by Brock.

"Yooo, Red its been foreversince I last saw you!" Said Brock with excitement.

"What up Brock, you look really different." Said Ash while chuckling.

"Hey Ash, you look different aswell!" Said Brock while chuckling.

"Hey Red...Handshake time!" Said Brock.

Red and Brock did there handshake, a month before Brock moved. They Reached the school, and Red got off the bus ran inside, and went to Professor Rowans Room so fast, that girls didn't have enough time to get out of there seats on the bus. When Red reached Professor Rowans room, Serena was already there sitting in her seat. Red slowed down when he went in the room, and he sat down. But Professor Rowan wasn't there.

"Where is Professor Rowan?" He asked Serena while he is breathing kinda fast, and little bit of sweating.

"He is talking to the Principle." Said Serena with a nasty attitude.

"Why are you giving me a rude attitude?" Asked Red calmly.

"Because you punched Paul in the face so hard his nose started to gush, and that was from one punch. He was only playing around. Paul was right about you. Said Serena with a nasty attitude.

"Yeah he kicked me hard, so i hit him back hard. Him kicking me hard is not playing around. His nose gushed because, i hit a spot that triggered it, and what did Paul say about me?" Said Red calmly.

"He said your not the famous teen here, he is. Your the biggest jerkoff in the whole school, and he is the nicest kid in the whole school. When people are getting hurt you laugh at them. When someone is about to get injured or even death, you let them get hurt or die. And you abuse boys, and girls." Said Serena with a really nasty attitude.

"First things first, go ask the Principal about me being the most popular teen in school, which he had to tell all students if they physically touch me, they get in trouble. Look at the picture frames right by the cafeteria, you can see that i have one for being the nicest teen here, another one for being the most helpful teen here, and another one for sticking up for my peers, and i earned these all last year. He switching it Serena, he laighs at the people who get hurt, if someone is about to die or something like that he pretends he didn't see it, and he beats up boys and girls. He beat up a girl once, and she was almost dead. He got juvenile charges against him like 10 times. He is lying." Said Red calmly.

"Your the one lying Red! You got those picks because you threatened the Principal to put you up there! "Yelled Serena.

"Then why im i here? I most likely be expelled from this school." Said Red calmly.

Serena turned her head away from Red. Something else was going on in the halls, and far from Red.

"Please stop it, and get away from me." Said a girl while crying.

"Aww poor baby, she is crying, the sane way when she lost 22 pokemon battles in a row." Said a boy.

"Hahahaha, look at that? What now, are ya going to suck your thumb and wait for your mommy to save you. Said another boy.

"Drew, Barry just get away from here. You guys fucking cry when you lose." Said a boy.

"Hey look Drew, its Shadow, the one that thinks he is so big and bad." Said Barry while laughing.

"Hahahaha Yeah, what are you going to do faggot? Your going to force us to give you head?" Said Drew while laughing.

Shadow took both Barry, and Drew, smashed there heads on the lockers 3 times, punched them both, and Shadow knocked them out.

"You alright?" Asked Shadow while putting his hand out to help up the girl.

"Im alright, and my name is Aria." Said Aria.

"Im shadow, your tenth grade right?" Asked Shadow.

"Yes, im in 10th grade. I have to go to Professor Junipers class, she is my homeroom teacher." Said Aria.

"Thats my homeroom teacher aswell, i'll take you there, follow me." Said Shadow.

"Oh...um ok" Said Aria while following Shadow.

Now with those bullies out of the way, there is one more...

"Do you know where is Professor Oaks room is?" Said a girl to another girl while blushing.

"Oh, his room is H hall, the 3rd floor." Said a girl to the girl who asked the question while blushing.

"Thanks, um my name is May, um...nice to meet you." Nervously said May to the other girl while blushing.

"My name is Becky, nice to meet you 2." Said Becky while blushing.

"Well look at that! The 2 lesbos. Come back here when you girls change your sexuality" Said a girl.

"Misty, please leave me and May alone. Plus, how do you know May is a lesbian?" Said Aria.

"You cant see her blushing? She dated like 35 girls since 8th grade. Man your so oblivious." Said Misty while walking towards them.

"Oops! Bye and have fun!" Said Misty when she pants May and Becky, and ran off.

May and Becky pick up there pants and walk to there homeroom. (Time skip) Red and Ash got off there bus stop, and started walking home, and it started to snow. But out of nowhere, it git colder by the second, and the snow was coming down hard, and wind was strong. So they sprinted as fast as they can, and they reached there house and walked in. Something happens to someone, that shouldn't deserve it.

Thats it for chapter 2. May, Aria, Becky, and Shadow were requested by espeon44. Same with the bullies, and the way they met. Here is a preview whats happening next chapter (Warning: Next chapter may be sad to others, and will be violent. I'll be putting Unknown instead of the name so i wont spoil it.)

"My nose!" Said Unknown when the person gets tripped.

"HaHa, take that fuckface!" Screamed Unknown while walking away.

"Hey come back here!" Screamed Unknown while the person runs away.

The Unknown person who screamed Hey come back here, looked baxk and seeing a car speeding down, and the person takes the person who got tripped thorws the person to the curb. A car tire is heard squeakin and saw the car doing a 180. The Unknown person who threw the other person to the curb is heard a yell when the side of the car connects to the Unknown Person. More yells are heard when other cars connect to the Unknown person, and cars slamming into other cars into the Unknown person can be heard. But who could it be?...

Thats the preview, and the next chapter will mostly focusingon that, but other stuff aswell. If anyone Suggest any characters for the story, just tell me and i will talk with you about with one of you guys. Thats how Drew, Barry, Misty, Aria, May, Becky, and Shadow being in this story. Becky and Shadow are ocs by espeon44. Chapter 3 will maybe be posted today, or tomorrow. See you guys later.


	3. The One Who Didn't Deserve It

Chapter 3

The One Who Didn't Deserve It.

Last time on Pokemon Teen Life there was a snow storm, and no school almost for a month. 5 days later the storm stopped leaving a icy road, but it was salted. (P.s Delia had to stay at a hotel when it stormed)

"Well look at that Ash...it finally stopped snowing." Said Red really happily.

"I know Red...and where are you going?" Asked Ash with an eyebrow up.

"Um...dollar tree." Said Red.

"Are you fucking stupid or you wanna get hurt?" Asked Ash while chuckling.

"Neither. Do you want anything?" Asked Red happily.

"Yes please!" Said Ash with happiness.

"What do you want? Only 3 things." Asked Red.

"I want a Dr. Pepper, Sour Patch kids, and...i guess reese's pieces, and thanks Red" Said Ash.

"Alright got it, be right back." Said Red while walking out the door.

Lets see what Serena and Leaf are up too, while Red is walking to dollar tree.

"Hey Leaf?"Asked Serena while opening here bed room door.

"Yes?" Said Leaf.

"I think Paul lied about Red." Said Serena.

"You got to be serious Serena. Paul wouldn't lie to us, and you know that." Said Leaf.

"I asked tons of students if Paul beat a girl up before, and every single kid i asked said the same thing." Said Serena.

"Thats fucking bullshit Serena, and you know it." Said Leaf with anger.

"Then why doesn't Paul have pictures of him on the wall instead of Red, if Red was the biggest jerkoff in the whole school? No Principal will be afraid of a studit, and its clearly that your 2 of a fucking dumbass bitch to see he is lying! Screamed Serena with tons of anger while slamming the door after she said it.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Screamed Leaf.

From where Leaf was sitting, you could hear footsteps going downstairs, and the door to the front opening and slammed shut. Serena was going somewhere and no one knows where. Red finally reaches dollar tree, but when he went inside there was no more Dr. Pepper, so he texted Ash.

"Hey Ash they ran out of Dr. Pepper, do you want a Root Beer, or something else?

-Red.

Its been 10 minutes and Ash has not responded. But something shocked Red, and making him walk away. It was Serena, she went to Reds house to see if he was there, but she founded out he wasn't there. (Serena and Leaf are on the same bus as Red, Gary, Ash, Dawn Paul, and Brock. Red's and Ash's house was right across to the bus stop, and Serena's and Leaf's bus stop was after Red's.) So Ash answered the door, and looks like he just woke up. Ash did tell her where Red went, but he was half asleep.

"Red, can i talk to you please?" Asked Serena while walking after Red.

"You said dont bother with you no more, so im doing what you asked." Said Red calmly.

"Im sorry that i believed Paul's lie's. I thought it over, and the lie's made no sense. Do you forgive me Red?" Said Serena in a sweet tone.

"I dont know, will you believe in anything he says?" Asked Red calmly while chuckling.

"No, i wont believe in anything he says no more. Plus he told me that you like me." Said Serena.

Reds face turned red as the sun. It was hard for him to hide it, and something dangerous in the store occurred that made them forget about what Paul said. It was 3 muscular men with butcher knives robbing the store and people. 1 of the robbers grabbed Serena, and told Red to give him anything he had on him or he will slit her throat. Red was pretty close to the robber, and the robber was nervous. It looked like this is first time robbing a store.

"GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE ON YOU NOW OR I'LL SLIT HER THROAT!" Screamed the robber very nervously, and you can hear Serena muffled crying.

"Okay, Okay" Said Red calmly while reaching for his wallet.

Red handed his wallet to the robber. Obviously the robber took it, but the robber is clearly a dumbass for not telling Red to put it on the floor. As soon the robber took the wallet, Red took the knife pulled it away from Serena's neck, and Red pushed Serena to the back of him. Red got the knife out of the robbers hand, and Red dislocated his arm while covering his mouth and knocking him out. The second robber took Red and starts throwing him to the walls, punching him, kicking him. Red was doing the same things back to him, and something happened to Red that will change his life for ever. While Red was fighting, the robber picked Red up and slammed him on the ground. The robber picked up his knife, and went towards Red. Red got back up and saw he has the knife in his right hand, and the robber swung the the knife diagonally, and Red backed up but...they didn't go as planned. The tip of the knife made a big cut Red's face going from the top of the head, going through the eye, stopping at his mouth. Obviously Red screamed, but some how he got the strength to get back up and finish the guy. Red broke the robbers both arms and knocked him out. Red's face was full of blood, and he looked to see Serena gone. He looked outside the 3rd one holding her, and Red ran out and got Serena away and started punching the robber. The robber headbutted Red, and picked him up, then tossed Red into the street. As soon Red landed on the street, the robber ran. As soon Red stood up, he saw a boy trip Serena and slammed her face into the ice in the street. It was Paul who slammed her face, and tripped her.

"Take that fuckface!" Yelled Paul while running away.

"Hey comeback here!" Screamed Red.

Red looked back seeing Serena's nose gushing, and she is laying there crying in pain. Red started jogging to Serena, and started running when he saw someone speeding there way. He picked up Serena, and tossed her to the sidewalk. The car screeched, and did a 180. Red protected his head so he wont die, and he didn't have enough time to get out of the street. A yell is heard when the car connects to Red's body. Serena looked up and seeing Reds body in the middle of the street with a half of a blood trail from his face. Ash saw the text Red sent him, and said Sure for the root beer, but he didn't know what happened to Red. The ambuambulance picked up Red and Serena shortly after. Serena was really, and needed to see if it was damaged inside. Serena saw Red's body all banged up. He was wearing a oxygen mask so he can breathe. a giant cut across Reds face, and it went threw his eye. When the car hit Red, it some how hurt his lungs causing him no to breathe. Also, She see's that the men are trying to revive him.

"Clear!" Man said in the background.

(Time Skip. Its been 1 months later, snd Red finally went back to school. It is 2 more days untill Halloween and yes, during the time skip Ash, Delia, Gary, Brock everyone knew what happened to Red.)

Red walked into school, with the supras, joggers, a shirt with a hoodie, and his Nike DrawString backpack. He walked in Rowans room. It looked like he was mad but he wasn't, and everyone gasped. Seeing Red being blind in 1 eye, and a giant scar going through his eye. He sat down like there was nothing wrong, but it was on the news. Red couldn't talk for a certain amount of time cause when the car hit him. If Red Screams, talks, or even hurt his throat, it could make him stop talking.

"Hey Red you okay?" Said Gary and Serena at the same time.

Red Nodded yes, and wrote why are you guys asking?

"Because you look mad." Said Serena.

"Yeah, what she said." Said Gary while chuckling.

Red rolled his eyes while smiling, and wrote thats in the past, and smiled again

Serena blushed alot and looked at him that basically said hello handsome, when he smiled. She quickly looked away, and thinking to herself.

"Why was i blushing in the whole class?! especially in front of Red?! Well he is handsome, and that smile makes blush! When i used to like Paul, i can control my blush when he smiled and even other boys aswell. But Reds smile?...it makes me want to kiss him and don't stop untill i cant breathe! I cant control it!...i have to tell him how i feel, wait no its too soon! I know alot about him, but not fully. I'll tell him how i feel on his birthday, which is December 20th! I cant wait that long! i dont even know he likes me, but i know he blushes around me alot, but i blush more. He does love me, and if i asked him out?...HE'LL PROBABLY SAY YES!

Serena felt someone shaking her, and she looked. It was Red giving her a questionable expression while smiling.

"Oh um...i-i-i-its um nothing u-u-um Red." Nervously and stuttering said Serena while blushing alot, and hiding it

Red poked her, and pointing behind him and the buses came, and saying pack up.

"Oh, thanks for telling me Red. Also Red?...Can i um...uh um...s-s-sit with you?" Nervously asked Serena.

Red had an eyebrow up, and nodded yes with a smile. Then the bell rings for everyone to go to there buses.

"Ok, i'll see you on the bus." Said Serena while blushing.

Red rolled his eyes and smiled and grabbed her hand, and brought her with him to the bus. She blushed so much, then she just let go his hand and followed him to the bus. Serena sat by the window, Red at in the middle, Ash sat right next to Red, Brock and Gary sat across from the 3. Red was really tired, and he just fell asleep.

"Hey Re-...um Red?" Asked Serena.

"Its okay he fell asleep, he does this when he is really tired." Said Ash. (Ash, Red, Brock, and Gary are the second to last kids to get to dropped off. Which takes a good 25mins.) Ash, Gary, and Brock are talking quietly, but then Gary pointed at Red. Ash and Brock looked, and Serena fell asleep aswell, and her head was on Red's shoulder and his head on her head. Ash, Gary, and Brock all smiled on fist bumped each other. But Serena and Red were asleep, and the road was bumpy. Ash woke up Red (Serena aswell), and saying. (Serena, Red, Leaf, Ash, Gary, and Brock are all good friends, but Leaf still haves a crush on Paul)

"Red?...are stop is almost here." Said Ash while shaking Red.

Red nodded.

"Hey Red, Ash, Gary, and Brock? Do you guys wanna come with Me, My mom, My Dad, My sister Leaf, and My younger sister Dawn, to a restaurant?" Asked Serena.

"Wait hold on a sec... your younger sister is Dawn?" Asked Ash with his eyeswide opened.

"Yeah whats so bad about that? Do you know her?" Asked Serena.

"Yeah, she has birch to, and sure i'll come." Said Ash.

Red nodded yes with a smile.

"Sure." Said Gary and Brock at the same time.

"Okay, come to my house at 4:30." Said Serena.

(TimeSkip to when they are getting there outfits on for the restaurant, and it was a fancy one.) Red was wearing a black tuxedo, with fancy shoes, and same with Ash, Gary, and Brock. Garys was kinda different cause he had a gray tuxedo. Red knocked on the door with Ash, Gary, and Brock behind him. Leaf opened the door while wearing a short tight black prom dress with black high black Fit to kill strap heels, and she straighten her hair(No im not a girl, im a guy. i had to look this stuff up lol). Garys eyes Opened wide.

"Come in guys, sit on the couch. Serena is almost done." Said Leaf with a smile.

Dawn come down with a grey shirt that stops at her shoulders and a black skirt with gray heels.

"Hi Ash! That tuxedo looks good!" Said Dawn with excitement.

"Hey Dawn, and thanks. You look good to" Said Ash, and then his face gets red.

"I do! Thank you Ash!" Said Dawn with excitement.

"Your welcome. Oh, that's my bro Red, and that's Gary and Brock." Said Ash while pointing at them.

"Hi guys! Nice to meet you all! I have to go to the bathroom, i'll be right back." Said Dawn while going up the stairs.

Ash goes uses the other bathroom, and Gary, and Brock go out back, and Leaf goes to her room to finish straightenher hair. Red started playing on his phone, and he looks up Serena. she is wearing a redish pinkish short tight prom dress with flowers on the bottom, a black headband with diamonds on it, a flower in her hair, her hair was more curly, and the same heels as Leaf but red.

"So Red?...how do i look?" Asked Serena while smiling, and blushing.

Red's eyes was so wide opened he zoned out, and then he snapped out and nodded, and a thumbs up. He put up the 1 minute sign, and got paper and wrote.

You know we are not a couple?

"Yeah i know Red" Said Serena while blushing and chuckling.

"Alright, everyone is ready? Lets go!" Said Grace (Serenas mom)

Thats it for Chapter 3!

Sorry for the delay, i was so busy that i forgot about this. If you want to see any characters in this story, then let me know and i'll think about putting them in : ).


	4. The Changes, The Girls, &The Pain Part 1

Chapter 4.

The Changes, The Girls, and The Pain Part 1.

( **Sorry guys, i was really busy and i had more hours on my shift today, and this episode is going to mostly stick to 1 thing, but other stuff aswell. Yes...May, Becky, Misty and Shadow will be in this chapter.** **In Pallet Town, at 8th grade you get your permit, and at 9th grade you get your license** **. Sorry guys about not posting this sooner, i was almost done with this but then i fell asleep like 2hours ago, and i woke up like 1hour ago and my phone died. The file was deleted, and i was so pissed, so thats why im making part 1, part 2, and part 3.)**

Last time Red get extremely injured, making him not to talk for a certain amount of time. Now Serena, Red, Ash, Dawn, Gary, Leaf, Brock, Grace, Serena's Dad Michael, Serena's Grandparents, and her uncle and aunt (I made up the Dad, Grandparents, uncle, and aunt) are going to a fancy restaurant.

Grace, and Michael go in Grace's car, Her Grandparents go in there car, and her uncle, and her aunt goes in her uncles car. Gary, (Gary has his license)Red Serena, Leaf, Ash, Dawn, and Brock goes in Gary's car. (He has a suburban)

"So Serena and Leaf...how do you like your 1st month at school?" Asked Gary.

"I like it, and its something new." Said Serena.

"I like it aswell, and im so happy that Paul...i should shut up." Said Leaf.

"Yep something new Serena...something new." Said Gary with a smirk and look at Red through the mirror.

"So Red, have you ever been to a roman- i mean fancy restaurant before?" Said Serena with a red face.

Red nods left and right. (Remember, he cant talk for a certain amount of time)

"Oh, but you'll like it. We can get are own tables you know Red. Me, You, Leaf, Ash, Dawn, Gary, and Brock get are on table, while my Mom, Dad, Grandparents, uncle, and aunt get there own table so we can talk, and they can to. Plus, they talk about boring stuff." Said Serena while blushing, looking at Red like they are saying hello handsome, and scooting more towards Red. (Red, Serena, and Leaf are in the middle row of seats. Red is in the middle, leaf is to the right of Red, and Serena is to the left of Red. Brock, Ash, and Dawn are behind Red, Serena, and Leaf)

Red smiled, and nodded.

"We are here guys, and your parents are here Serena, Leaf, and Dawn." Said Gary while taking his seat belt off.

They all go inside, and the teens get there own table in a different room. Serena, and Brock sat next to Red, Gary sat next to Brock, Leaf sat next to Serena, Ash sat by Gary, and dawn sat by Leaf. (Time skip when they get there food. I dont want to introduce the Grandparents, uncle, and aunt cause they will probably never be in the story again, probably mentioned)

Red goes to the bathroom, looks at his phone, seeing a text message from a friend, and it said

 ** _Yo_** ** _What_** ** _Red! Wanna come chill with me bra? Cause im bored af._**

 ** _-Brendan._**

Red responds back

 ** _Im at a restaurant right now sorry bro._**

 ** _-Red._**

He Responds

 ** _Oh, okay then. I'll talk to you later Red...bye._**

 ** _-Brendan_**

Red responds back

 ** _See ya Brendan._**

 ** _-Red._**

Red walks back out, and continues to eat. (TimeSkip to when they are done eating) Leaf got picked up by Paul, and her mother was trying to stop her from going in the car with Paul. Ash, Dawn, ad Brock went with Serena's, Leaf's, and Dawn's parents. Serena and Red went with Gary. Red was in a relaxed position, and Serena fell asleep, and her head fell on his chest, her right arm was behind him, and her left hand has also on his chest. Gary looked through the mirror seeing Serena on him like that, then he Smirks. Red shrugs, then he puts his arm around Serena, and he boosted her up more where he can hug her and put his head on her head, then he started stroking her hair, then he fell asleep. Gary woke up Red to tell him

"Yo Red?... your home." Said Gary quietly.

Red nodded, and he fist bump Gary, and he kissed Serena on the top of her head, Gary's eye's opened widely. Red moved her slowly, and move her to the other side, and he left the car.

"Huh?...where's ummm, Red" Asked Serena tiredly.

"I dropped him off at his house." Said Gary.

"Oh...i didn't say goodbye." Said Serena with a frown.

"Oh dont worry about that, you already said goodbye and his good bye? You'll flip out.

"What do you mean by that?"Asked Serena tiredly.

"You fell asleep on Red. Your head was on his chest, your right arm was behind him, and your left hand was also on his chest. Then he boosted you up more, then your head went up on his chest, your left hand was on his right shoulder, your right arm was still behind him, but you were grabbing his left shoulder from behind. Then he put his head on your head, and started stroking your hair. Then when he left, he kissed the top of your head. He said goodbye, and your long goodbye made Red really happy." Said Gary.

Serena's face bright red, and blushing alot like never before in her life. She sat quite the whole ride, then he dropped her off. But right before she got out she say the door was open, and it look like someone broke in. Paul's car was there, but not Serena's parents, Gary followed Serena quite in her house. They go up stairs and looked in leafs room to see Paul and Leaf having sex. Paul looked at Gary and Serena, and he put his pants back on and said

"Dont tell no one!" Yelled Paul while getting his pants on.

"I cant not do that" Said Gary.

"Come here you fucking dicks!" Yelled Paul.

Gary and Serena ran, and they got in Gary's car, and drive off. But Paul was chasing them with his car. Serena texted Red because she knows that Red can seriously mess up Paul.

 ** _Red! Paul is chasing me and Gary cause we caught him having sex with Leaf! We are going to your house, can you please stop him?._**

 ** _-Serena._**

Red responds back

 ** _Sure thing, im going to have fun with this_**

 ** _-Red._**

"Thats my baby Red" Said Serena quietly.

"Baby Red?" Asked Gary while chuckling and smirking.

"I didn't say that!" Denied Serena

"We are here, lets go fast!" Said Gary while Serena and Gary run out of the car **,** and they see Shadow at the door and screaming to get in side.

 **Thats it for chapter 4! also part 2 might be coming out tomorrow or in 2 days, and i had to restart this whole thing and thats why it took long to post this.**

 **Here is a preview for chapter 5!**

"Hey look its the two lesbos!" Laughed Misty

"I'M FUCKING DONE WITH YOUR SHIT MISTY! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE! 2 POKEMON ONLY!" Screamed Becky.

"You challenge me lesbo? Fine, i accept the battle. But promise that you wont cry for the other lesbo." Said Misty.

"I wont cry." Said Becky with anger.

 **Thats the preview for chapter 5! Chapter 5 will have other stuff going on aswell. When you see this part, have a great night!**


	5. The Changes, The Girls, &The Pain Part 2

(Im sooo sorry not for uploading any chapters lately, i've been extremely busy moving, working, getting a new dog (I had to buy him stuff and take care of him before i start chapter 5), its just pain lmao, but the end of this story isn't done yet...not even close.)

Chapter 5:

The Changes, The Girls, The Pain Part 2.

Last time on Pokemon Teen Life, Gary and Serena walked in on Leaf and Paul having sex. Then he chased them so they wouldn't tell no one. Red and Paul are about to have beat down, and one is going to walk away afraid and be really injured, and one is going to win, but really injured aswell. Becky challenged Misty to a pokemon battle, and who is going to win? Btw, its down poring when Gary and Serena go to Reds house.

"You guys alright?" Asked Shadow.

"Yeah were good." Said Gary

"Get inside you two" Said Shadow

Serena walks in, and see's Red and hugs him.

"Just be careful Red...he gets very violent when he is like this" Said Serena

Red takes Serena off of him and walks outside and comes to face to face with Paul.

"Get away Red, i want Oak" Said Paul angrily

Red gave him the bird.

"Thats it Red, you asked for it."

The fight began. Paul throws a fist at Red, which Red caught. Then Red punched him in the face. They started to go more violent each time that attack. Red picks up paul and slams him to the ground. Paul takes out his knife and cuts Reds chest. This knife was long, and thick, then Paul started to swing at Red, but paul cut up Red very bad. Red had no choice, but to use a weapon as well, cause it looks like Paul is very experienced with knifes. Red picks up a pipe and bangs it against Pauls head making him fall. Paul picks up his knife and stabs Red in the leg, and started twisting the knife. Red stomped on his arm and broke it. Paul started to constantly stabing Red in the legs, and then his side of his chest. Red used most of his strength to get back up, then start walling on him. Red was hurting while punching Paul in the face for a long time. Paul socked him in the jaw, making him fall off. Paul put on brass knuckles, then started to punch him. Reds face was covered in blood, then Red stopped him from punching him, broke his wrist, then his fingers, then his nose. Red started to beat the holy shit out of him. Red stopped, and saw someone. It was the robber who did that to his eye, and then Paul runs to his car, then the robber took off with Paul. Red fell to the ground all bloody and wet, and then Serena came outside.

"Oh my god Red are you alright?!" Asked Serena

Red didn't make any sign.

"Red?! Answer me please, or make a sign!" Said Serena while tearing up.

"Im...alright...beautiful" Said Red witha grin and a weak tone.

"Omg Red! You have your voice back!" Said Serena.

Serena hugged Red, then she pulled away and kissed him on the lips for 10 seconds. Red was shocked what Serena just did, and Serena was shocked aswell.

"Uhhh im so sorry Red, lets get you cleaned up." Said Serena while blushing.

While Serena picked up Red, with help of Gary Oak, Red kissed Serena on the cheek, then smiled, then passed out. Serena started to blush like hell.

"We have to hurry and get him to the hospital!" Said Gary

"We dont have to, i can do it." Said Shadow.

"Okay, then lets hurry!" Said Gary.

Time skip to when Grace drops off Ash after Brock

Ash walks into his house then, goes to see Red.

"Hey Red how wa- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Asked Ash

"A fight i won..." Said Red with a chuckle

"Hey you got your voice back, but who fought you?" Asked Ash

"Paul" Said Red with disgust.

"Oh i hate that mother fucker! Well i l'll let you get some rest Red, Goodnight and i hope you feel better." Said Ash

"Goodnight Ash, and thanks." Said Red.

"Oh yeah, you know its Halloween tomorrow right?" Asked Ash

"Oh yeah i forgot..." Said Red

"Well dont worry about it now, and me and you got a invitation to Brocks Halloween party" Said Ash

"Oh...i'll try to go" Said Red

"Well i'll see you tomorrow Red" Said Ash while closing Reds door.

It was the next morning, and Red was asleep for hours. He nevered slept this long in his life. Delia would be hom in a few hours, and finally Red woke up. Red gets up, and see'sAsh is still sleeping. Red goes back into his room, and see's someone texted him.

Hey Red, i hope you feel better and i made your favorite food and its just for you.

-Gary

And one from Serena

Hey Red, i really hope you feel better, and i made you something. So if you go to Brocks Halloween party, i'll give it to you there. If your not there, i'll give it to you in school 3

-Serena

Red smiled and went into the shower. When Red got out, he went to eat breakfast, then headout to the store to see if there is a costume to wear. Nothing caught Reds interest, so he bought candy, snacks, and sodas instead. He walks in his house and see's Serena cooking

"Serena? What are you doing here?"Asked Red.

"Red!" Screamed Serena while runing towards him

She hugged him hard, and squeezed him hard

"Serena your hurting me" Said Red

"Oh im so sorry about that Red" Said Serena

"Its aright Serena, so what are ya making?" Asked Red

"Oh just wait" Said Serena

"Oh yeah, where is that thing yiu made for me?" Asked Red

"I said, wait for the Halloween party. But and since im here, i'll give it to you." Said Serena

She gave him a bracelet and a necklace. There is a place to put a picture in there, but she put a picture of Reds face in the bracelet already.

"Wow i love them Serena, thank you very much." Said Red with a smile and while hugging Serena.

"No problem Red, and if you out a picture of someone in the necklace, they will be your partner forever." Said Serena.

"Oh...can i talk to you in my room when your down making the food?" Asked Red.

"Sure thing Red" Said Serena

Time skip to when the talk starts.

"Yeah Red whats up?" Asked Serena while sitting on Reds bed with him

Red kisses Serena on the lips for 15 seconds, then says

"I love you my gorgeous" Said Red

Serena was in complete shock, and then she kissed him for 15 seconds then said

"I love you to my baby" Said Serena in a seductive voice

Serena pushed Red down, got on top of him, and they started making out. Now they are officially dating...now Leaf and Gary, and then Ash and Dawn need to date.

Thats it for now! Sorry if i didn't put the battle, im tired and i'll definitely put it in the 6th chapter. If you want to see a pokemon character to feature in here, comment his/her name. Also go check out my new story im also working on, its called Pokemon XYZ The Forgotten Friend, And The Guardian. Stay tunedin for more chapters! Until next time guys!


	6. Major Update!

Update!: Story is not continuing, and is being remade (Name: Pokemon Life As Teens, chapter 1 is out), and go look at my new profile "ZmcGaming990" to see the remake


End file.
